Momiji and Momo
by Momiji-chanlover
Summary: A tragic story story of what happens when Momo and Momiji meet and someone finds out.


* * *

Momo was at the secret entrance to the main house staring in at Momiji as he played a beautiful song on his violin. She looked down at her own violin clutching it tightly in her hand. _I want to see him, I will, I have to_Momo thought After Momiji finished the song, he started to put his violin already. Momo slowly crept up to Momiji's house.

"Mo… Mo… Momiji," She said as she looked in the room.

Momiji jumped and turned around, "Momo?!" She slowly walked into the room still a little afraid.

"I… I want to play violin with you," she whispered.

Momiji smiled softly and took out his violin. Momo grabbed her violin also and began to tune it.

"What do you want to play?" Momiji asked, "Um….. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" she replayed.

"Ok… and a 1… and a 2…and a 3…" he said.

They both play so great and it sounded wonderful. Then clapping come from outside the door.

Kureno appeared in the door way, "Very good" he said, then he spotted at Momo.

Momo quickly hid behind Momiji.

"Please don't say anything to Akito, please I don't want Momo to be hurt," Momiji pleaded as his eyes began to tear.

Kureno nodded, "I didn't see anything."

As Kureno walked away, Momo walk out from behind Momiji.

"Can I come back tomorrow Momiji, pleeeeeease," she said as she looked up at Momiji.

Momiji smiled, "Sure, but make sure your carefully, and don't get caught."

Momo was so happy, she jumped up and hugged Momiji. Poof Momiji turned into a rabbit and Momo fell on to the floor.

She stared at him with wide eyes, "Mo… Mo… Momiji?" she questioned.

Momiji ran and hid under the bed, he saw the flash back of his Mom with Hatori before her memory was erased. Momiji began to cry, _o__h no, it's all over, she'll hate me she'll hate me!_ he thought.

"Why are you crying Momiji?" Momo asked as she reached under the bed and picked him up.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Momiji asked, "No I could never be afraid of you, I love you, and you're a cute bunny rabbit," Momo said with a smile.

So, Momiji explained the Sohma's secret and told her that she couldn't tell anyone. Momo came back every day until one day, when Akito found out. Momiji was in his room getting ready for Momo to come when Akito appeared in the door way.

"Hello Momiji" he said with an evil smile, "I'm bored today, entertain me with your violin.

"Here?" Momiji asked, Akito grew stern, "Yes here, were else?!"

Momiji got out his violin and began to play.

"You're so plain Momiji, you always play by the rule," Akito grinned evilly

"You're not like Kyo or Haru," even though Akito said this, Momiji still played.

A few minutes later, Momo came. She didn't see Akito until it was too late, she was almost at the door when she saw him. She ran to hide on the side of the house, but she had already been spotted by Akito. He walked outside and went to get her, Momiji tried to distract him, but he found her. Momo tried to run, but Akito grabbed the back of her overall straps. Momo kicked and tried to wriggle free, but he just dragged her back to Momiji's room.

"Who is this little pest?" Akito said with a frown on his face.

"Please don't hurt her, I asked her to come, don't punish her, punish me" Momiji pleaded.

Akito throw Momo into the corner of the room and push Momiji back. He threw Momiji's violin and pick up a chair. He slammed it onto Momiji's body and then threw him against the wall. Momiji was bleeding all over and the chain had split apart.

"No, stop it!" Momo screamed as she tugged at Akito's robes.

Akito scowled at he, "Fine, then I'm finished here."

He threw a leg from the chair at Momiji, then he picked Momo up and threw her into the wall. Her body slumped unto Momiji's bleeding body. Hatori came shortly after that and fix them up. After that, Momo rarely came to see Momiji, but Akito forgave him very quickly.

"Why do you hurt me Momiji?" Akito asked as he talked to Momiji.

Momiji looked at Akito, "I love Momo, and it hurt me to not be able to see her."

"So you disobey me," Akito exclaimed as he stood up, "You little retch, you only want to make yourself happy."

Akito picked up the metal dish of rice on the table and threw it at Momiji. It cut Momiji's head and began to bleed badly.

Akito ran over to kneel beside him, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you, I forgive you."

Momiji looked up at him with anger in his eyes, but softness in his voice.

"I'm fine Akito, I'm just glad you forgive me," Momiji whispered calmly, but he didn't mean it, inside he wanted to kill Akito.

A few days after the event, Momiji decided to talk to Tohru. When Tohru came up the stairs of the building, Momiji was sitting in a chair close by. His head was hung low and he was holding a picture of Momo in his hands.

"Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you here in a while."

Momiji looked up, his eyes were teary, "I need your help."

Tohru ran over to him, "What's wrong?" she said as she looked down at the picture in Momiji's lap.

"Momo hates me," he sniffed. Then, he explained what happened.

"Oh Momiji", she said as her eyes teared up.

She hugged him poof he transformed and Momiji began to cry. The tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls.

"What …sniff should…sniff sniff I dosniff waaaaaaaah," Momiji began crying again.

Tohru held Momiji out and looked him in the eyes, "You should go to her, apologize and hug her, even if you transform, don't let her go. You don't want to be alone."

She set him down, and a few seconds later, poof he turned back. He said thank you to Tohru, and then ran off. Tohru smiled, she was so happy that Momo and Momiji had become friends.

So, the next day, Momiji went to see Momo, he asked Momo, "Are you still not afraid of me? Please don't be mad, I wish that Akito never found out, but it hurts so much to see you sad."

Momo looked at him with teary eyes, "I love you Momiji" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

poof Momiji and her sat on the bed hugging, and after that, Momo began to sneak in more often. And one day, they gave a concert for Tohru.

Momo looked up at her when they finished, "How did you like it, I know I'll never be as good as Momiji, but…"she trailed off looking down at her feet.

"N…n…no it was wonderful," Tohru said, a little flustered, "Maybe I could bring Yuki or Kyo next time."

"Oooooh, the cat and the rat!" Momo exclaimed after having to think for a few seconds.

A few days later, they gave a concert for Yuki, and Kyo was dragged along.

"Bravo, bravo," Yuki said as he clapped for Momiji and Momo.

"Whatever, your still a stupid rabbit," Kyo said as he hit Momiji on the head.

"Tohruuuuuuuuu Kyo hit me," Momiji complained as he rubbed his head.

Then, they left, but Yuki stopped right before the entrance. He turned around, and there was Akito.

"Hello Yuki," Akito smirked, "I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you visit me? You know it makes me angry when you ignore me."

"I was here to see Momiji about something, but I was just on my way out," Yuki began to panic, he knew what happened to Momiji and Momo.

Yuki ran out quickly and joined back up with Tohru and Kyo. Akito didn't do anything, he was going to wait until Yuki was really alone. But that's a different story. So, Momo came back every day, and Tohru came frequently to hear them practice.

They were like to little fuzzy bunny rabbits, as happy as could be.


End file.
